13 drabbles
by Madhumalati
Summary: 13 drabbles for Hiei and Kurama: Delta theme set. 13: set during the Three Kings arc. Mukuro has a visitor. Kurama has questions. The nature of bonds is briefly discussed.
1. Fear

_**13 drabbles **_Delta Theme;

_**Fear**_

_#1: First time_

It was as important to Hiei know his allies as his enemies, and Hiei was thus well aware of Kurama's unpleasantly wide suicidal streak. It caused him some annoyance – he had neither the time or the patience to find or train another partner who suited him as well as Kurama did – but after a while he dismissed it as just another quirk the kitsune displayed, especially since Kurama's stubborn pride rarely permitted him to lose a fight.

It was, however, even more important to know himself, and Hiei knew he was not one given to fear – no fear that had not haunted his dreams from his birth, at any rate. Fear of abandonment warred with fear of affection; fear of rejection coexisted, illogically but unquestionably, along with fear of acceptance. He knew his fears, knew their darkest and simplest forms, and while he had never faced his fears, he was able to avoid them.

Now he watched a match – a deathmatch – between a treacherous friend and his equally dangerous opponent; watched, calmly, as explosions ripped flesh and exposed bone and the icy green

(icy golden)

eyes never displayed fear, or sorrow, or anything except fiery arrogance, steely determination and a kind of relieved resignation beneath it all. He watched as the fight changed direction again and again, first the dark-clad crow hunting his redheaded prey, and then the silver kitsune attacking his enemy, until no one, even the fighters, was sure how it would all end.

Watched, as a crimson aura flared, as Kurama's body seemed to explode with plants, screaming down at Karasu as he expended every last drop of his life energy to kill, to die.

Hiei had often heard the phrase "his heart stopped dead", but this was the first time he had ever experienced such a thing. The first time fear had dried his mouth and trapped his limbs so unexpectedly at the thought of Kurama, dead; at the idea of a reality where–

And then he watched as Kurama stirred, half-rose weakly, and the crushing pressure on his chest was removed, and he could breathe again – frozen in place, unable to move, watching still as Yusuke ran to support his exhausted friend, horror stealing over him.

It was most important of all to Hiei to know his fears, for he could then avoid facing them, but for the first time, he was afraid of something he could not run away from, and the very knowledge was terrifying.


	2. Almost, but not quite, entirely unlike

_**Almost, but not quite, entirely unlike**_

_#2 - Difference_

Sleeping with Hiei was different from anyone else, and Kurama didn't quite know why.

It wasn't the novelty. Over a thousand years and more, he'd sampled almost every kind of youkai, and even some humans who caught his fancy after he was reborn. He'd slept with some of the most famed lotharios of the Makai – and been known as one himself.

And it wasn't quite Hiei, either; he was passionate, capable of being both incredibly rough and inexplicably tender, but his experience was limited to Kurama, and he was hardly the best lay Kurama had had, technically speaking.

Still, sleeping with Hiei was different; different in a way he couldn't quite grasp at first, because it was nothing he'd ever known before.

It took him a long time to understand, years and years of perplexed seeking, but when it dawned on him, the answer was so blindingly obvious that he could only laugh at himself.

There was no real difference between sex with Hiei and sex with that nameless parade of those who had gone before. Touch was touch, that was all, but there was a difference, and it lay not in technique or trick, which Kurama was a pastmaster of, but in feeling, in which he was as rank a novice as Hiei himself.

The difference lay within.


	3. Integration

_**Integration**_

_3 – similarity_

Occasionally, Hiei was disgusted by how…human…Kurama had let himself become. How considerate, how gentle, how unexpectedly emotional he could be.

This, he thought, was not the Youko Hiei had heard of, not the legendary bandit whose ruthlessness had been proverbial.

There was simply no similarity between them.

It dawned on him during the battle against Gamemaster; Kurama's past and his present were one. Too late, he recognised both youkai and human as contrasting disguises, another mask the illusionist had created; half-lies concealing half-truths; realised that perhaps he had more layers than Hiei suspected.

Too late, and Kurama's smile said he knew it.


	4. Jaganshi

_**Jaganshi**_

_#4 – Eyes_

'Hiei? I know you're there.'

Silence replied; Hiei had not mastered that skill yet. Just the feeling of phantom eyes on Kurama, carefully, carefully observing him.

'I'm fine,' he said quietly. 'I'll make it back home to Alaric this weekend. I'm sorry it took so long.'

A prickle in Kurama's mind, that was how he sensed Hiei's presence through his jagan – a sense he'd sharpened through years of practice.

'I miss you,' he murmured. 'I'll see you soon.'

Only silence could respond, but Kurama was content.

Hiei was always watching, and Kurama always knew, and that was enough for them.

A/N: this is the last drabble that I actually managed to fit into 100 words. Sigh.


	5. The healer

_**The Healer**_

_#5 - Health_

Kurama was not a talented healer, and both he and Hiei knew it.

Because of his specialised skills, his speciality lay in antidotes and poisons; he was merely adequate with internal or severe injuries. By contrast, Yukina was a genius at healing wounds, working with innate surety and ability. Even Genkai, with her weaker human power, comfortably outstripped him.

And yet, when he was injured, ill, when he retreated from everyone with a wild animal's instinct, it was Kurama's window Hiei sought, it was his skill he accepted, his care he placed himself willingly under; it was to him he gave his trust.

Hiei was cold, aloof, harsh, undemonstrative, angry and fiercely independent, and he was vicious in the face of any kind of compassion; but it was Kurama he came to when he needed someone, Kurama he _allowed_ himself to need – and to Kurama, that made all the difference.

A/N: I'm really, really enjoying these, actually. It's almost a relief to be, well, simply romantic, after the kind of complexity I've built up in The Language Of Flowers…although, to be honest, that fic is far more realistic and IC, to me at least. I simply can't see these two all fluffy and cute with each other.


	6. Injudicious

_**Injudicious**_

_#6 - Food/Drink_

A/N: there's an old Tamil saying, 'like a fox drunk on honey'. And he _is _a fox. And Kurama drunk is probably very, very scary Inspired by that tiny little I Wanna Do You smirk Hiei gets whenever Kurama goes fox-shaped.

This was probably why Kurama hated honey, Yusuke realised glumly as he bounded over yet another house in pursuit of the all-black blur which was chasing the silver-and-white blur which was rapidly vanishing into the night.

Kurama had always politely refused anything with honey in it and never explained why, which had provoked Yusuke's curiosity enough that he had finally enlisted (bribed) Hiei, who was nearly as curious, into slipping some into Kurama's dessert.

Kurama had, to his surprise, enjoyed the ice-cream thoroughly, and taken second helpings. By the time the redhead drank down a good half-liter straight from the container, Yusuke's instincts were screeching in alarm, but he was too amused to interfere.

Kurama then proceeded to tell them a number of _very _interesting stories about his past, cheeks flushed red, and was he actually _giggling_?

Well, at least now he knew why Yomi acted weird around Youko.

This lasted until one particularly outrageous story about breaking into a museum had made Hiei snort in disbelief. Kurama had drawn himself up indignantly, transformed and declared that he would prove it – right before he dove through Yusuke's window and darted off in the general direction of the town museum.

'Come on!' Yusuke yelled before following.

Hiei had simply folded his arms and smirked, the ass. 'Whatever for?'

'He'll get arrested again if he's seen stealing something here!' Kurama was almost gone, which was Not Good News; he was the slowest of the three, but also the sneakiest. 'Damn it, Hiei, the Reikai'll lock him up for good this time!'

Which was how he found himself chasing Hiei chasing Kurama, avoiding various plants ranging from the eccentric to the downright creepy, watching the plants scrupulously avoid attacking Hiei, and cursing the plants for scrupulously avoiding attacking Hiei.

A vine took advantage of his cursing to wrap around his foot; freezing numbness shot from it. Yusuke stumbled, paralysed. 'Hiei! Stop him! Distract him or…something!'

Hiei looked Interested. 'Distract him how, exactly?'

'Anything! Just…go!'

Hiei kicked up the speed to Tiny-Black-Lethal-Blur and vanished, catching up quickly. They dipped out of sight behind a mall, but the rapid, erratic flares of ki spoke eloquently of some sort of confrontation.

It took Yusuke the better part of ten minutes to destroy the plant, and another to find them.

When he did, he almost wished he hadn't.

Kurama had Hiei backed up against a tree, had managed to remove most of their clothes, and was earnestly examining his tonsils with the aid of his tongue. Judging by Hiei's blissfully closed eyes, the hand tangled in Kurama's hair, the leg around his waist, and the other hand busily groping him, Hiei wasn't terribly interested in getting free.

Yusuke must have made a sort of stunned noise, because Hiei freed a hand and waved irritably. The message was clear – _Go Away_ _Or Die_.

Kurama pulled away and graced Yusuke with a dazzling, lopsided, disturbingly deranged smile. 'I'm sorry to procrastinate demonstrating my skills, Yusuke, but you see, I am somewhat busy at the mo–'

Hiei then grabbed two handfuls of silver hair and pulled him back down.

Kurama went happily.

Yusuke backed away rapidly, feeling uncomfortably like a teenager walking in on his parents.

He was definitely never giving Kurama any honey again.


	7. Clear as crystal

_**Clear as crystal**_

_#7 - Memory_

There were times Hiei hated his memory for the sin of existing, for retaining everything so perfectly from the moment of his birth, and this was one such time.

'So this is the place,' Kurama mused as they stood together on the cliff's edge. Behind them, the other koorime stood almost out of eyeshot, torn between a desire to tell the Forbidden Child to leave and fear of that much contact with him. Hiei ignored their presence completely, but he was acutely aware of it. 'This is where they…'

Hiei hmmed absently, eyes fixed on the swirling ice. 'It's the first thing I remember. The ice. And…falling.' He closed his eyes. 'Why did you want to see this?'

'I wanted…' Kurama hesitated, and then continued. 'I wanted to understand.'

'Why?' Hiei asked, genuinely surprised.

He remained silent, eyes pained.

'I don't want your pity,' Hiei snapped through gritted teeth.

'Pity?' Kurama laughed sincerely. 'No, I wouldn't demean you so.'

'What, then?'

Kurama shook his head. 'I merely thought that you should have a better memory of this place.'

'What?'

He shook his head again and drew Hiei close, pressing hard into him. 'Forget it,' he whispered.

'I can't forget anything, and you know it,' Hiei whispered back, leaning his head on Kurama's shoulder in a rare gesture of weakness.

'Then leave it behind. Leave it all behind. Remember, but don't care. Leave with me, and only me.'

He drew back, forehead to forehead, focusing on intent, watchful, loving green eyes on him, and for a moment, they were all he remembered, even his perfect memory shocked out of its efficiency by the power of that simple gaze. Only a moment, but that moment held the promise of more, and he again buried his head in herb-scented, skin-warmed cloth.

The villagers were still an ominous presence behind them, but Hiei no longer cared.


	8. Omen

**_Omen _**

_#8 - The Past _

It was easy to make up a story for Kitajima's mother, of course; Maya had been found in the old toy factory, she'd scared herself with something and passed out from the stress as he carried her home. A perfect mix of truth and lie, and one that she would verify when she woke. His identity was safe for now.

He was less sure what to do about Hiei.

The youkai was scowling behind a large tree near the house, waiting for him to finish, leaning unobtrusively against the rough bark in obvious exhaustion. Kurama walked back out and they faced each other silently.

It was an unexpectedly awkward moment.

'Do you have anywhere you need to be tonight?' Kurama asked cautiously. He already knew the answer – if Hiei had had a place to stay, he would never have risked fighting Yatsude – or even Kurama – while wounded.

'No, nothing urgent,' Hiei replied, deliberately casual

'You could come home with me,' Kurama suggested carefully. He knew Hiei's type; offer help and it would never be accepted. 'I know I'll need someone to watch my back while I sleep tonight.'

Hiei eyed him suspiciously, and Kurama met it with his most guileless look.

'I suppose,' he admitted warily.

The walk back to his house was silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

Kurama was amused to be proven right; Hiei was asleep less than a minute after sprawling over Kurama's bed. He sat up on his spare mattress and watched him.

This was the beginning of the end for his little idyll, he knew. By killing Yatsude, he had once again established himself as an active force in the underground. He would have to be doubly alert, would have to push himself even harder to reclaim as much of his power as he could. But despite that…he was physically incapable of the stamina real fighting required.

These were the times he wished he could leave his past behind altogether, to simply be Minamino Shuuichi, to luxuriate in the ordinary life of a child in school, to let go of worry and fighting and defending territories and family and let his mother care for him as other parents cared for their children.

His eyes drifted back to Hiei. Hiei, who had proven to be quite an ally; it had been a while since someone had been able to keep up with his tactics. Hiei, who had flickered into his life only a few hours ago like a bird of ill omen and ensured that Kurama would no longer be able to hide in the shadows, would have to openly defend his territory, his life.

An omen, yes. Of change, and fear, and having to grow up too fast.

_Grow up?_ He thought, amused. _I'm a thousand years old._

He was becoming too human, and he dreaded it.


	9. Persuasion

**_Persuasion _**

_#9 - The Future _

A/N: I have read a ton of noble-Kurama fics, and while many are excellent, this is my reply: I firmly believe that Kurama's kleptomania will eventually triumph; I simply cannot see him remaining a reformed character after his little dalliance with being human is over; and finally, I can't imagine that he wouldn't drag Hiei with him when he goes back to being a crook. Loosely linked to the 'holiday' drabble in 26 connections; this is an immediate prequel.

'This is all your fault.'

'Hiiieiii…'

'Let's go for Tourin, I said. Their security systems suck. But no, you had to try to break into Yomi's treasury instead.'

'Well, I did say the lock on the last door looked funny…'

'Do these wards look funny to you?'

'……'

'Honestly, the things you get me into. I never should have quit Mukuro's employ. At least she didn't get me arrested.'

'Mukuro's…what did you do in peacetime anyway? File papers?'

'……'

'Inari, you _did!_ No wonder you left with me.'

'And got jailed for it.'

'Don't pout, I've got a plan.'

'Ah, a refreshing change.'

'Relax, Hiei, I know this type of wards. They're weaker in the night; we should be free in three hours at the most, once the sun goes down.'

'And you couldn't tell me this before. Why can't we break out now?'

'Not with all the guards they've posted outside the cell.'

'Yes. About half of Gandura, unless I'm mistaken.'

'Well, they _do _know me here. And in the meantime…'

'…You're getting that look in your eye again. I don't like it.'

'Hiieii…'

'Whatever it is, I _don't _want to hear it.'

'Ne, Hiei, I always did like you in handcuffs–'

'Absolutely _not_.'

---------------------------------------------------------

Which was a futile effort, Hiei reflected bitterly as they fled ignominiously from Yomi's fortress with a platoon of severely traumatised youkai in hot pursuit, because Kurama being unfairly persuasive was what had got him into this mess in the first place.


	10. Illusionist

****

**_Illusionist _**

_#10 – the present _

There were many reasons Hiei enj-lik-pref-no, found it convenient to sleep on Kurama's windowsill.

Most were obvious, of course: warmth, a dry place in the rains, Kurama didn't annoy him unduly, it was convenient to discuss plans with him over homework, and he had excellent taste in ice-cream.

There were other reasons, equally of course, and these Hiei would keep to himself on the rack: companionship, the sound of Kurama humming absently, a respite from the grinding, omnipresent danger of the outside world, no expectations, quiet conversation, safety, and even that rarest of things, laughter.

And he was fascinated by how Kurama slept.

Youko were illusionists, shape-shifters by nature, but Kurama's style of fighting didn't use those much, aside from his flair for misdirection; his thieving skills were another matter. Deception came naturally to him, and it became clear in his sleep.

Kurama was a creature of habit, although few knew him well enough to see that, and he always slept the same way.

On his back and slightly to a side, red hair haloing his face, relaxed in slumber: _look at me, so innocent, _his face said, though it was framed in all the blood he had shed over the years. _So pure, unworldly, untainted, _despite how ice-clear-ruthless those hidden eyes could be.

One arm flung up in deceptive submission, the other curled at his face: _I am yours, do with me as you will, _hiding all trace of that inflexible pride and indomitable will, and the other hand resting so sweetly at his face was actually there so that it could move quickly to his hair.

And the arch of that slender neck, screaming vulnerability, the body stretched out so provocatively on the bed – all an illusion, concealing the killer who lay beneath.

Every illusion had a purpose, Hiei realised, and so did this one.

That was when he began wondering just why he had been watching so closely.


	11. Breaking the fall

**_Breaking the fall _**

_11 - Dreams/Nightmares _

A/N: this was inspired by one of Blossomwitch's drabbles in her brilliant collection, 30 hugs. Credit where credit is due and all that. Go read that fic, by the way

The first time Hiei slept in Kurama's bed was something of an accident.

He woke halfway through his nightmare, woke to one of Kurama's hands clamped solidly over his mouth, the other holding him tightly as he thrashed as madly as a caught fish.

'You won't fall,' Kurama had said over and over in his ear, and he'd held onto those words as the world tilted crazily around him, the wind stinging in his eyes like tears he refused to shed, struggling wildly to break loose of the swaddling, the wards that held him powerless in the face of certain death; he'd followed that voice out of the nightmare, and his eyes – his real eyes – opened to the familiarity of Kurama's bedroom, to white-clad arms wrapped bruisingly hard around him, and Hiei stilled abruptly, going limp in Kurama's arms with the sheer relief of it.

It took a while for his confused senses to realign – the wind that had whipped him was only a gentle breeze through the window, the fall had not happened at all, he was on his knees on a very solid floor, the world was just a room, the wards were only Kurama's arms –

Oh, shit.

Kurama was breathing hard from exertion – and there was the scent of his blood in the room. Hiei lowered his eyes and felt a shock of shame and revulsion run through him at the sight of the deep circle of teeth-marks in Kurama's forearm. His teeth.

'I bit you,' he said wonderingly, and Kurama's arms loosened just enough in his surprise for Hiei to run slightly disoriented fingers around the marks.

Hiei winced. He hadn't just bit, he'd _ripped_ Kurama.

'Believe me,' Kurama's voice was warily, wearily amused, 'you've hurt me worse than that. It should heal in a few hours.'

'I…'

'It's okay, Hiei.' He could hear the questions in Kurama's voice, and wondered how much he'd said while dreaming. Never mind. That was for another day, and his eyes were growing heavy again, sleep stealing irresistibly over him.

'It's okay, Hiei,' Kurama repeated gently, and then everything went dark and cold, but this time _he_ was there as well, and that was completely different.

When he woke up in the morning, he was embarrassed to find himself curled up in Kurama's bed, the kitsune wrapped securely around him like a second blanket. Even more embarrassing was how tightly his own arms were holding the redhead, and how he'd smashed his face into Kurama's chest.

Mortified, Hiei tried to squirm away, and Kurama opened his eyes lazily. 'Good morning, Hiei. Sleep well?'

It came as something of a shock to realise that he had. He nodded mutely.

Emerald eyes crinkled in a sleepy smile. 'Next time, try not to bite so hard, hmm?'

Next time? Hiei wondered, but Kurama was already asleep.

Next time, Hiei decided, and closed his eyes.


	12. The return

**_The return _**

_#12 - Something/Someone Missing _

It was a very uneventful day when Youko Kurama returned to the Makai.

Shiori's death a couple of weeks ago had left him with no real motive to stay in the human world, and much of the intervening time had been spent devising a way that allowed Minamino Shuichi to disappear quietly. No one knew what he intended, but he had left behind messages that Yusuke and Kuwabara would find. Everyone else, he had decided, would find out eventually; nobody else knew about his true self in the human world, after all. Besides, he knew that Koenma was watching him with an eagle eye, and his freedom was only assured after he returned to the Makai; staying in the human world was dangerous.

So he had come here alone, disappearing silently in the night, leaving a world behind for good, slipping past the boundary with a thief's ease.

He almost regretted the fact that nobody intercepted his ghostlike entry into his homeworld; he was craving a fight, something to distract him. It was terribly…lonely here, silent and alive in a way that the place he had come from was not, and something caught inside him, something that would have provoked tears or rage – had he been susceptible to either.

Coming back here…it had always been home to him, a place that fit as neatly as another skin, and though he had always been alone, he had never felt lonely. This time, it felt odd, incomplete, something was wrong, missing.

He paused in his thoughts, shocked, as his sharp nose caught a familiar scent.

'So you're here. Took your own damn time, didn't you?'

Hiei lounged nonchalantly in a tree a few metres away.

'Hiei?!'

'If you're this surprised, you're losing your touch.'

Kurama laughed, the shock dissipating as his friend slid smoothly off his branch to land before him, the ever-present scowl just a little softer. 'How did you – I didn't tell anyone I was coming.'

Hiei clicked his tongue impatiently. 'I heard that your mother died. I knew you'd come back here sooner or later.'

'So you waited for me?' Kurama grinned, feeling the pleasant tug of fangs on his lips. Ah, but it was good to be himself again. 'How very sweet of you.'

Hiei remained silent, and Kurama took it for the assent it was. 'I should arrest you for this, you know,' he said finally.

'Arrest me? On the way back home? I believe it's only the other direction that requires you to take me in, Hiei.'

'Back home, hmm,' Hiei said thoughtfully, and one corner of his mouth quirked in what was almost a smile.

The smile spread through him, warming his heart as the humid Makai air warmed his skin. 'Back home,' Kurama agreed, and they began to walk away from the boundary together.

Maybe this was all he'd really needed tonight – a friend who knew him well enough to find him, even when he didn't mean to be found.

The loneliness, he noticed vaguely, was gone.


	13. Visitor

**_Visitor _**

_# 13 – Unexpected _

A/N: set right after Hiei's fight with Shigure. And I don't normally follow the fanon concept of claiming, but it was fun to d(r)abble in it.

Mukuro reclined on the cushions of her private audience chamber and regarded her visitor levelly. 'Why are you here?' she asked bluntly.

She had expected some sort of offer, a peace treaty perhaps – why else would Yomi's chief counsellor be here during a time of undeclared war?

'Hiei,' Kurama said simply. One hand clenched involuntarily at his side; quite a lapse, she thought, for one such as he.

'And what business do you have with my heir?'

'Three days ago,' Kurama said quietly, 'there was a violent surge of energy from him, followed by…nothing. I would know if he died, but…'

'And how did you know?' Mukuro reprimanded herself for that statement immediately. Kurama had worked wonders with Yomi's spy system, even though he was rarely in the Makai. She'd lost three informants just in the last week.

His answer, however, surprised her.

'Hiei and I are bonded,' Kurama said, wary eyes on her. 'I sensed it when he…his heart stopped for a moment, didn't it?'

'It did,' Mukuro admitted. 'He is recovering, however. He should be out of the tank by next week. He never mentioned being bonded.'

'He doesn't accept that we are,' Kurama shrugged.

'You've not claimed each other?'

'He's stubborn,' Kurama said simply. 'He needs more time before he can take that step, I think.'

'Why tell me this?' she asked, curious. This was a valuable bit of information.

'Because there was no other way you would let me see him when he was so vulnerable. And because,' his eyes glittered dangerously, 'I do not take kindly to thieves, despite being one.'

'Oh, please,' Mukuro sniffed.

Kurama smiled enigmatically and waited.

'All right,' she gave in gracefully. 'He's this way.'

Whatever doubts she'd had about Kurama's explanation were dismissed when they arrived at the regeneration tank. The look in his eyes, the way he leaned his forehead against the glass and laid gentle fingers against it was enough. He was silent for a long time, and she turned away to give him his privacy.

'You're going to tell me about this someday, you know, Hiei,' he said finally, wearily amused, 'and I'll finally get to hit you for doing this, you insufferable little idiot.'

He lingered there a moment longer, and then turned to Mukuro. 'Thank you.'

'You really are bonded,' she commented as they returned. Kurama never looked back, but the faint tension that had vibrated through him was gone.

He looked vaguely surprised. 'Of course.'

'He'll come back to you, you know,' she said. 'He couldn't make himself stay away. I can't think why I didn't guess earlier.'

'Moth to the flame,' Kurama murmured as they left her fortress. 'Drawn to the unattainable, even when it means death.'

'Yes, he is,' she agreed.

Kurama smiled, bittersweet. 'I wasn't referring to him.'

A/N: okay, having finished this set, I discovered that I had other drabbles. (bravo, my inner HK fangirl, for taking full advantage of the holidays.) There will be another set of thirteen following this - unless I should post it in a separate set. If you think so, please let me know in a review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this on their alert or favourites list. Oh, and a reference to The Language of Flowers snuck in here. Big bonus points to anyone who finds it.


End file.
